


no regrets

by loafers



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafers/pseuds/loafers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just love</p><p>---</p><p>michael/luke first time porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	no regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyclogenesis (addictedkitten)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/gifts).



> sara requested clemmings, so i wrote clemmings. i probably wouldn't exist without her, let alone this story. 
> 
> warnings for brief mention of harry/michael, unprotected sex, and the fact that the characters might be underage (at 17) in your country. 
> 
> "no regrets just love" is a reference to 5sos' cover of teenage dream

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Michael says. Luke didn’t even hear him come in. He’s been trying to figure out how to work the fancy coffee machine in their new kitchen. Luke ignores him, but he blushes a little, embarrassed that Michael’s watching him fail. He pushes another button and nothing happens, again. “Press the little blue one, on the left,” Michael suggests, and Luke should know better than to trust him, but he’s flustered now, gullible even at his most defensive, so he just does what Michael says.

“Oh my god, you really are an idiot,” Michael cackles as Luke jumps back to avoid getting hit with a full face of steam from one of the nozzles. 

“You’re such a dick,” Luke mumbles and sucks on the finger that he hadn’t managed to snatch out of the way in time to avoid a burn. 

“Only because you’re so dumb.” Michael steps in close, his hip bumping Luke’s out of the way. “What’re you trying to do, anyway?”

“I want a hot chocolate,” Luke says, and Michael laughs, looks at him like he’s an idiot. Luke’s used to the look. 

“You know there’s a kettle, right.”

“Yeah,” Luke pouts, “thought this would be cooler, though.”

Michael hops up onto the bench, heels bashing into the cupboard doors. “It is cooler,” he says, “it’s so cool. And you don’t know how to do it.” He leans back, smug. “I’m going to tell everyone you can’t even make hot water come out of the coffee machine,” he says and pulls out his phone. 

“Don’t,” Luke frowns, but doesn’t move to stop Michael typing away on his phone. Luke huffs. “Can’t you just show me?”

Michael ignores him, eyes on his phone, but his eyebrow twitches, trying not to smile. “Well now you’re blocking the kettle, too,” Luke says and Michael glances up at him, just long enough that Luke knows he’s doing it on purpose. 

“Show me how to do it,” Luke whines, nudging at Michael’s thigh with his fist. Michael’s shakes his head, doesn’t look up. “Well then move, come on.”

“Nope,” Michael grins, kicks his feet against the cupboard, so it’d almost seem like an accident when his toes bash into Luke’s shin. Luke just scoots in closer to avoid them, slips between Michael’s legs.

“Please?” Luke asks, hands on Michael’s thighs. Michael quirks an eyebrow but doesn’t respond, eyes still on his phone. Luke leans in, nose brushing Michael’s cheek. “Come on, be nice,” he mumbles. 

Michael tips his head away but Luke just follows, nuzzles at his jaw, nips gently at his skin, and the hand Michael’s phone is in drops, finally. “Teach me how to do it, Mikey,” Luke says sweetly, licks at Michael’s throat.

Michael’s thighs close around Luke’s hips, trapping him firmly in place, but Luke wasn’t going anywhere anyway. “Why should I?” Michael asks, half laughing. 

“‘Cause you love me,” Luke says with a kiss to Michael’s cheek. 

“No I don’t, I hate you,” Michael says. He reaches up and tugs on a little tuft of Luke’s hair. Luke pulls away from it but Michael’s grip is tight and it only makes it hurt more, so he leans into it, turns his face to bite at Michael’s palm instead.

Luke slips his arms around Michael’s waist and squeezes him, nuzzles in against his throat, head tucked in on his shoulder. “Well, I love you,” Luke says, clinging, smiling against Michael’s skin.

“You’re ugly, no one likes you,” Michael mumbles, his own face tucked into the curve of Luke’s neck, mouth moving against the collar of Luke’s t-shirt. 

“Oh yeah?” Luke pulls back, and looks at Michael, nose to nose, stares at him, eyebrows raised. Michael leans in, lips parted and wet, and Luke dodges back, smirks.

Michael whines. “You’re not so bad,” he grumbles, grabbing at Luke’s waist. He leans in again and this time Luke lets him, moves in to meet him, lets Michael press his mouth against his. 

It feels good, and Luke parts his lips to let Michael lick inside, moaning a little as Michael pulls him close, hand on the small of his back. Michael scoots forward a little too. He’s taller than Luke perched up on the bench, so Luke has to tilt his head up to kiss him, which is new, but nice. 

Michael’s mouth is soft and hot, but his kiss is demanding, biting at Luke’s lips, stroking his tongue against Luke’s, making Luke moan and sag a little, weak at the knees like he wants to melt into Michael’s body.

They’ve kissed before but not in the daylight and not sober, not in a kitchen, and not in LA. Luke likes it, likes Michael, likes being here, even if the coffee machine is too fancy for him to work out. Calum will show him. 

Michael folds his leg over Luke’s hip, thigh hitched up so Luke can get in even closer, Luke’s hands slipping down to Michael’s ass to pull him in, get them lined up so Michael can feel how much Luke loves him, Luke’s hard dick grinding against him. 

It feels too good to hold back. Michael doesn’t pull away when he feels it like Luke expected him to. Doesn’t jerk away and start teasing him, just slips his hands down to Luke’s ass to pull him tighter against him and squirms, rubbing himself against Luke’s dick, a clumsy, perfect pressure. Luke gasps, lips slipping from Michael’s, open mouth against Michael’s cheek.

“Luke,” Michael says, breathless, kisses Luke’s chin and cheek and then lips, trying to coax him back into the kiss, licking at his mouth. “You wanna fuck me?” Michael asks, voice husky, almost a whisper. It makes Luke’s ears burn red hot, makes a sound like he’s hurt, dick throbbing in his pants. 

Michael slips his hand around and feels out the shape of Luke’s cock, rubs the palm of his hand over him, firm and steady, not even half as frantic as Luke feels. He’s shaky and overwhelmed, not totally convinced it’s not a joke, but he nods, his hips bucking against Michael’s hand.

He’s totally out of his depth, hasn't ever done anything with a boy before but it’s not even like that, it’s Michael, and he’s the only boy Luke’s ever kissed, so it makes sense, it certainly feels right. Luke wants it, staring down between their bodies when Michael pulls away to get at his waistband, tucks his thumbs under and lifts, his cock springing out, red and full and shining slick at the tip, looks obscene bunching up the bottom hem of his shirt. 

“Luke,” Michael says, his voice deep. He pushes him back with a hand on his chest but it’s only to get enough room to shove his shorts down, kick them off his long, pale legs and then he’s pulling Luke back in. “Your face is so red,” Michael laughs, biting at Luke’s chin as he goes for Luke’s zip. Luke feels red, overheated, and embarrassed. 

“I know,” he says and buries his face in Michael’s shoulder, hiding there as Michael pushes his pants down his thighs. For a second it feels like normal, like any other day when Michael would help him wake up with a snuggle, but then Michael pulls him in and his bare cock bumps Michael’s and then it just feels dirty, but in the best way.

“Come on,” Michael mumbles, shrugging his shoulder under Luke’s head. Luke feels dazed, he doesn't know what Michael wants from him. He looks at Michael with wide eyes and Michael laughs at him, not in a mean way, more like he’s fond. “Here,” he says, and grabs Luke’s hand, pulls it between them, guides it to wrap around both of their cocks, all hot and slick pressed together. Michael gasps when Luke moves his hand, fingers slipping over head, hips rocking to rub against him. It’s such a sweet sound, Luke wants to hear it again, wants to know what other sounds Michael’s capable of making, and Michael’s dick just feels good in his hand, against his own. Not scary or wrong, just like touching any other part of Michael. 

Michael shudders, eyes slipping closed for a second, eyelashes twitching against his cheeks, bites his lip. Luke can’t look away, well, maybe to sneak quick glances down at Michael’s pretty cock, but he looks so beautiful, flushed, his hips twitching forward into Luke’s grip, his lips parting on another gasp. He swallows and seems to shake himself of it, and Luke’s fascinated, halfway to kissing him again when Michael scoots back and props his foot up on the edge of the bench, sucks his fingers into his mouth. 

Luke trembles and Michael opens his eyes, wide and green, looks straight at Luke and pulls his fingers from his mouth, shining wet. He doesn’t look away from Luke as he reaches down between them, and Luke doesn’t need to look to know what he’s doing, hears the hitch in his breath when he works a finger into himself. Luke wants to see, wants to feel, but he’s not sure if he’s allowed. 

It’s hot but Luke feels awkward about it, knew kind of abstractly that it was something Michael did just from insinuations in conversation that made him blush and made Ashton wrinkle his nose. It always made Luke feel hot and squirmy whenever it’d come up, that Michael fools around with boys, that he’d been fooling around with Harry, so for that reason Luke had avoided it, but he was so curious. Wants to know exactly who Michael has slept with, exactly how far he’s gone with a boy. He’s never been brave enough to ask, and now it seems he doesn’t need to. It’s obvious that Michael’s been fucked, likes to be fucked. 

“Don’t-,” Luke’s voice comes out all embarrassing and croaky, he clears his throat. “Don’t you need like.” How can Luke be embarrassed when he’s got his pants down around his thighs and Michael spread open and fingering himself in front of him? But he is, cheeks burning hot. 

“Lube?” Michael laughs, it sounds filthy when he says it. Luke wants to hide his face again, but resists. “Don’t have any.” 

“I do,” Luke says before he lets the embarrassment of it overcome him. Michael looks surprised, maybe impressed, and it makes Luke feel a bit proud.

“What do _you_ do with lube?” Michael asks and Luke shrugs. 

“Just, seemed like a good thing to have, I dunno.” Luke steps back from Michael in an attempt to cover his embarrassment. “Come on,” he says, trying to sound more sure of himself than he feels. Michael looks grateful for the direction.

It’s not the first time they’ve run around naked in the house and it won’t be the last, it’s not a big deal and everyone’s out anyway. In Luke’s room, Michael throws himself on the bed, propped up on his elbows watching Luke dig around in the deepest recesses of one of his bags to the shameful part where he’s kept lube and condoms hidden away ever since they left home. Luke struggles with tour hookups but that doesn’t mean he’s not cautious, prepared. He hasn’t had a reason to use them yet though, not until now, with Michael. 

Luke straightens up, lube in his hands, turns to the bed. It feels awkward, and Michael must feel it too with how his hand falters on his dick, falls to rest on his thigh. “What?” Michael asks. He looks nervous, and it makes Luke want to be brave. 

Luke swallows and shoves his jeans down the rest of the way, kicks them off so he’s bare from the waist down like Michael, and crawls onto the bed, his bed, at least his bed in LA. Always seemed too big until this moment with Michael in it too. 

Luke leans in close to Michael, an echo of normality, getting in Michael’s face and challenging him to do something. He’s ended a lot of arguments this way, but he’s not trying to end anything now. 

Their noses brush, and Michael looks from Luke’s eyes to his mouth and back again. Luke can feel Michael’s breath warm on his lips but he can’t bring himself to kiss him, his courage faltering. It’s okay though, because Michael picks up the slack, tips his head up and kisses Luke. 

It’s slow, sweeter than any other kiss they’ve shared before, and Luke melts into it, moans when Michael licks at his lip and slips his hands down his back, palms flat and warm, Luke feels beautiful under them. 

Michael reaches for the lube still clutched in Luke’s hand, and Luke pulls away with a gasp, rolls to the side to brace himself on one arm over Michael so he can flick at the cap with his thumb, trying to undo it one-handed. 

“I can do it, you don’t have to,” Michael says. Luke lets him take the tube.

“I want to,” he says and holds out his hand. Michael seems to hesitate a second, but then he flicks the cap off. 

“Shit,” Michael mumbles when too much comes out, dribbling through Luke’s fingers and onto his tummy, his hand shaking a little when he fumbles to get the cap back on. Luke understands, he’s nervous too. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, but he trusts Michael to tell him if he fucks up.

He reaches his slippery fingers down and Michael shifts his legs further apart. “Cold,” Michael mumbles, squirming at the first touch.

“Sorry.” Luke kisses Michael’s shoulder, rubs slick over Michael’s hole and Michael grabs his arm, breathing in shakily. Luke hesitates for a moment, making sure Michael’s not about to tell him to stop, and then nudges his fingertip against him, pushing it in. 

Luke can feel how hot Michael is inside right away, can only think about it for a second before Michael pulls him into a kiss, open-mouthed and hot, his hips pushing back against Luke’s touch like he wants more. 

Luke hasn’t been with that many but he knows what it feels like to finger a girl, all soft and hot and slick wet inside, this isn’t that different except Michael’s so tight, smooth inside. Even with the generous amount of lube Luke still has to push, work his finger in slow and careful.

“Is it okay?” Luke asks, lips bumping Michael’s, kisses his cheek and twists his finger in a little deeper, his knuckle catching, making Michael gasp. Luke nearly pulls away, pulls out, stops, but Michael nods, his hand in Luke’s hair.

“It’s good,” he mumbles, “I like it, I can take more.” 

Luke feels horribly nervous doing it but he pulls out enough to push back in with two fingers pressed tight together. Michael makes a strained little noise, a little whine in his throat, arches off the bed slightly, fingers clenching in Luke’s hair. Luke presses a kiss to his mouth to remind him he’s there and he loves him, but Michael doesn’t look distressed when he opens his green eyes and blinks at Luke. “Yeah, open me up,” Michael says, voice bottomed out, so low it breaks. 

Michael’s hips shift, rocking slightly into Luke’s touch, little restless motions like he can’t help himself. Luke pushes his fingers deep, all the way, just to see, and Michael breathes in sharp, hips jerking. “Fuck me,” he says, whisper quiet, almost lost in Luke’s mouth, but Luke hears it, feels the heat of it shoot down through his chest, pulling at him, an urge to push his cock against something, into something, to fuck. So he uses his fingers, dips to lick at Michael’s collarbone and presses his fingers into him more quickly, more sure of himself, finds the angle that makes Michael squirm and hits it again and again. 

“Fuck, Luke,” Michael pants, drops his head back, pale throat exposed. Luke twists his fingers deep, licks at Michael’s throat, feels the vibration of his moan with his lips. “Do another one.”

Luke hesitates. “Three?”

Michael laughs and it startles Luke, that he can feel it. He blushes. He’s never put three fingers in a girl before. “I mean, if you’re going to fit your dick in.”

“Oh,” Luke says and licks his lips, “okay, yeah.” 

It feels a bit awkward, feels like too much, his three fingers squeezed together, nudging clumsily into Michael. But he takes it, his body giving for Luke’s fingers sinking into him slow but steady. Michael whines, his mouth dropped open, eyes squeezed closed, frowning like it hurts. Luke doesn’t want to ask if he’s okay again, doesn’t want to be laughed at. So he leans up and kisses him instead, hesitant at first but then Michael opens for him, makes a sweet little desperate noise into Luke’s mouth.

Luke strokes his fingers into him, opening him up carefully. Michael’s thighs shake, spread wide for him, but Luke just keeps kissing him, licking deep in Michael’s mouth and letting him suck at his tongue. Michael seems so vulnerable like this, and it makes Luke almost feel sick with the responsibility of it. His heart beats hard in his chest, so scared of fucking up, failing Michael when he so obviously needs him. 

It’s the nervousness that’s keeping Luke together, keeping him from nutting off on the sheets, because it’s so hot, Michael feels so good inside, Luke just can’t think about getting to fuck him even though he’s stroking inside him like he already is, a steady rhythm, Michael fucking back on his fingers eagerly. 

“You’re so hot Mikey,” Luke mumbles against Michael’s mouth without really meaning to, kisses Michael hard with a frustrated little growl, knows he has but still hoping he hasn’t heard it. 

Michael gasps, fists his hand in the back of Luke’s hair to pull him back. “I’m gonna let you, you don’t have to, fucken - woo me.”

“Fine,” Luke mumbles, gives his fingers a shove to make Michael gasp just to prove he can, and sits back, hand stroking down Michael’s pale chest. He can feel Michael breathing, feel the slight rocking of his hips. Luke wants to kiss him all over, the clenching muscle of his belly, his cock. Michael’s so hard, flushed obscenely red against his pale skin, leaking at the tip. Luke licks his lips and glances back up at Michael’s face, curls his hand hesitantly around the length of his cock. 

Michael moans, his hips stuttering into Luke’s touch, back on his fingers, it’s like his body can’t decide what feels best, what it wants more of. Michael feels good in his hand, a little thicker than his own and way hotter. 

“Cliffaconda,” Luke says with a little smile, strokes Michael’s cock just as carefully as he fucks his fingers into his ass. 

Michael laughs, surprised and breathless, and it makes Luke feel good just like it always does, it’s special when he can make Michael laugh with him and not at him. The delight seems to falter on Michael’s face when Luke slips his thumb over the slick head of Michael’s cock, spreading pre-come down the length of him, making it easier to stroke him. “If, I think,” Michael stutters, eyes wide. The uncertainty is a little shocking to Luke, a little scary. It’s difficult but Luke manages to make his hands still. “Yeah,” Michael sounds relieved, “m’gonna come if you-, it’s really good,” he huffs. 

“That’s the point,” Luke says, startled by how much deeper his voice sounds.

Michael squirms, eyelids fluttering as he shifts himself on Luke’s fingers. “Not yet, I,” he frowns and reaches for Luke, grabs his hand away from his cock and pulls at him until Luke bends low over him again, mouths hot and close. Luke’s sure he must be going cross-eyed trying to focus on Michael’s face. “Wanna feel you,” Michael mumbles, so low Luke almost doesn’t catch it. Michael reaches down for Luke’s cock, fingers bumping it clumsily. “Inside, in me,” he says and Luke gasps, hips fucking forward, an unconscious impulse in reaction to Michael’s touch and Michael’s words.

Luke kisses Michael, a little too forcefully so he sort of bites his own lip, but it’s hot because Michael hooks his leg around Luke’s thigh and pulls him closer, arches up to rub against him a bit frantically. “Now?” Luke tries to say, Michael’s tongue in his mouth, and Michael nods, whines when Luke slips his fingers out of him. 

Michael grabs blindly for the lube, yanks it out from where it’d ended up stuck under his back, and Luke doesn’t know how he could’ve put up with it, the tube has kind of sharp corners, but then Michael wraps a slick hand around his cock and Luke forgets about everything else. 

Luke moans against Michael’s mouth, whimpers, his whole body shivery with the pleasure of it, the slick hot feeling of Michael’s hand on his cock crawling up and down his spine. He bites at Michael’s jaw, Michael’s panting breath loud in his ear, Michael’s hot body under him, touching him everywhere. It’s almost too much, but then Michael’s hand is gone and Luke is allowed maybe half a second to try and breathe again before he feels Michael fumbling down between them, realises he’s rubbing more lube into himself which is so hot he just has to drag his mouth back to Michael’s, kiss him hard to show him how much he wants him.

Michael’s sticky hand slips up along Luke’s side, curls over his shoulder and then around the back of his neck, a surprisingly tender touch, calming Luke, centering him. Michael curls his other hand over Luke’s shoulder, holding on to him. Luke pulls back so he can see the look on his face, flushed cheeks and lowered eyelashes, looks like he’s barely keeping it together, looks like Luke feels. “Luke,” Michael says. Luke startles; that’s him, his name, he’s here with Michael, naked and hard and about to have sex with him. Michael shifts under him, hitching his hips up a little, and Luke blinks. “Are you gonna fuck me?” 

Luke licks his lips. “Yes?”

“You don’t have to go slow,” Michael mumbles and looks embarrassed, but it’s just hot to Luke. He rocks his hips experimentally, feeling his cock bump against Michael’s skin. He nods, reaches down, takes his cock in his hand and guides himself to Michael, his fingers remembering where to go, how to get there, feeling out Michael’s body and then pushes his cock against him, into him. Michael’s breath hitches, and Luke rocks his hips forward, his cock sinking into Michael.

“Fuck,” Michael gasps, his hand reaching for the back of Luke’s thigh. Luke can’t work out if it’s to pull him in or push him away, so he slows, stops, his cock half buried inside Michael, almost shaking with how much effort it takes. “No, keep going,” Michael demands, scratching at Luke’s skin, and Luke groans, hides his face against Michael's throat and shoves his cock in the rest of the way, buried to the hilt, Michael’s body so hot and so tight around the full length of him. 

Luke’s breath comes shaky but Michael’s is shakier, hips shifting just as restlessly as they had when it was Luke’s fingers inside him instead of his cock. Luke licks his lips, kisses Michael’s throat, rocks his hips forward to get a feel for it, the curve of Michael’s ass, soft thighs, against his sharp hipbones. 

“Jesus,” Michael says, his hand clumsy when he reaches between them to fist his cock. “Come on,” he says, clenching his ass down on Luke, making himself even tighter. 

Luke’s body knows what to do but his hand still shakes when he slips it down to Michael’s hips, getting his hand under him to hitch his hips up, better to thrust against him, into him, this way. It’s too good, so easy for Luke to slip into a rhythm, just comes naturally to him, fucking his cock into Michael’s ass with increasingly hard thrusts as Michael touches himself.

He has to sit up a bit to get more leverage, get a good grip on Michael’s hips, but it’s worth it, and Michael looks good, panting, his head thrown back, arm shifting as he works his cock in time with Luke’s thrusts into him. His brow is a little sweaty, his white-blond hair sticking to his forehead but he looks even prettier than usual, Luke thinks. He looks beautiful. Michael arches up, gasping Luke’s name, and Luke finds Michael’s free hand with his own, fits their fingers together, holding tight. 

“Fuck, I’m,” Michael gasps, squeezing Luke’s hand so tight it hurts, fucking himself back on Luke’s dick all jerky and frantic, “gonna come,” he chokes, and tenses, eyes squeezing shut as he comes apart. Luke doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do, if he’s supposed to try to stop, he feels so overwhelmed, wants to hold Michael as he shudders but he feels so good, gone so tight inside Luke can’t help grinding his hips against him, cock buried deep as Michael rides it out, panting. 

Michael’s hand is slick with his come but Luke doesn’t have the mind to care, just lets Michael pull him down by the back of his neck and kiss him, open-mouthed and sweet, sloppy, a clumsy, shivering kiss as Michael tries to get his breath back. 

Michael’s eyelids droop prettily when Luke pulls back, cheeks flushed pink and mouth soft and kiss-swollen, he looks so sweet that Luke feels guilty about how bad he needs to come still, his hand still held in Michael’s. Michael flexes his thighs around Luke’s hips, restless. “Do I, should I stop?” Luke asks, voice wrecked. 

Michael shakes his head. “You can keep going,” he says. 

Luke’s grateful, and Michael’s all soft, lax, goes easy when Luke hooks his arm under Michael’s knee, pushes it back and makes Michael gasp, but this way he can get in closer, kiss Michael’s mouth as he fucks him in short, deep thrusts. Michael touches his face, fingertips stroking over his cheekbones, scratching at his scalp, licks at Luke’s lip and mumbles encouragement - “come on Lukey, want you to come in me,” - whispered against Luke’s mouth and making Luke shiver with pleasure, goosebumps all up his arms. 

It hits him suddenly, not even long enough to warn Michael before he groans, grinds his dick in deep and comes, head dropping to Michael’s shoulder, hips shuddering against Michael’s ass. Michael kisses his forehead, strokes his back, untangles his fingers from Luke’s to wrap both arms around him, but Luke’s barely aware, taken over by white fizzy nothing for a long moment. 

Luke comes back to himself slowly, and Michael’s right there when he does, his mouth soft and warm against Luke’s cheek. Luke grunts and nuzzles in against Michael’s throat and Michael giggles, squirming a little as Luke lets his full weight rest on him.

“My thighs are cramping,” Michael says, patting Luke’s back.

Luke grumbles, and then manages a, “fuck, sorry,” but doesn’t move so Michael has to maneuver him. Luke’s dead weight, completely unhelpful, but Michael manages to shift around under him until Luke’s dick slips out of him, an unpleasant feeling that makes Luke screw up his nose. 

“You’re such a dick,” Michael huffs as he half rolls Luke off him, half squirms out from under him. Luke just reaches out and pats at Michael’s chest, turns his face on the pillow so he’s looking at Michael. 

Michael uses the sheet to wipe his belly clean and it makes Luke blush, and then even worse when Michael lifts his hips to reach under himself, wiping there too. He’s not looking at Luke, but Luke can’t look away from him, the reality of what they’ve done hitting hard. 

Luke squirms close, a little weird mermaid wiggle across the gap between them. He kisses Michael’s shoulder, nuzzling in close and then kissing his neck too. Michael lets him, kicking the soiled sheets away down the bed.

“You okay?” Luke asks softly, hesitantly, and Michael seems to startle a little, and then settles again, rolling to curl into Luke’s body.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he says with a soft smile. It feels good, their bodies sticky with cooling sweat but warm against each other. Luke feels good, content. “Don’t get soppy,” Michael says. 

“Nah,” Luke says, and chokes whatever feelings he’s having back down. Michael’s knuckles bump Luke’s, and Luke takes a chance, curls his fingers around Michael’s palm. Michael lets him. “Will you show me how to make a hot chocolate now?” 

Michael huffs out a laugh. “I don’t know how either.” 

Luke nudges his nose against Michael’s shoulder, bites his skin. “You dick.”

Michael doesn’t deny it. “I bet Cal knows.”

“Yeah, or Ash,” Luke agrees and shuffles further into the warmth of Michael’s body, choosing to stress about what Calum or Ashton do and don’t know later.


End file.
